1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of providing means for ensuring that a dental instrument is in a better sterilized condition before use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Scrupulous hygiene is of utmost importance in the mouth to avoid infection of the mouth cavity of the patient. With the advent of an ultra-high speed, turbine-driven, drill heat treatment of the instruments for sterilization is out of the question for several reasons. Ultra-high speed devices rely on air bearings which should be very highly polished so that a viscious air-film bearing is developed between the two moving surfaces. Heat naturally deteriorates these polished surfaces and without polished surfaces no air-film bearings could be formed. Therefore, the sterilization process becomes expensive and time consuming. The dentists then, in order to become produtive, would have to keep on hand a hundred or so of these expensive air turbine drills. For these reasons, these air drills are not fully sterilized after each use.